quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Modes
There is a great variety of playing styles throughout the Quake series. Each game often has more than one style of playing, even if it is simply Single Player and Multiplayer. Quake and Quake 2 Single Player The basic storyline version of the game, where the player plays the levels by him or her self. This is the only mode where a player can save or load a game. This is also the only mode that cheats can be done in the console without modifying the game files. This mode has Enemies as well. Cooperative Coop for short, this mode is simply the Multiplayer version of the Single Player game. When a player dies, instead of having to reload they just respawn, but at the expense that they lose a point from their score. More than one player can play in this game, assisting each other against the Enemies of Quake or the Strogg from Quake 2. Deathmatch (DM) The main attraction of Multiplayer. The creator of the server sets up if there is to be teams or friendly fire. There are maps created specifically for Deathmatch, but the players can also play a Multiplayer version of Single Player levels. In it, there are no Enemies. There are more Weapons and Ammo. Puzzles often are already solved, and level exits have rings around them to prevent the player from entering them accidentally. There are no Keys. Instead, the players kill each other. The one who kills the most players gets the highest score of points, and for each time a non-player (yourself or the level) kills a player, the player loses a point. Quake 2 Exclusive Capture the Flag (CTF) Two flags, Red and Blue, lie in each base. you and your teamates have to invade the enemy team's base and steal their flag. Then you have to bring back to you base. Whilst this is happening you have to also defend you flag from prying enemy hands. Quake 3 Arena Deathmatch (DM) This is a simple mode, With only 6 players fighting to get 25 frags and win. Team Deathmatch (TDM) Team Deathmatch is basically just like you average Deathmatch with a twist. You must now fight along side you long ago enemies to win. With 4-12 players this is a favoured game mode. First Team to reach the frag limit wins. Capture The Flag (CTF) Two flags, Red and Blue, lie in each base. you and your teamates have to invade the enemy team's base and steal their flag. Then you have to bring back to you base. Whilst this is happening you have to also defend you flag from prying enemy hands. Quake 3 Team Arena Tournament ... Capture the Flag (CTF) ... One-Flag CTF Collect the flag in the middle of the map and return it to the enemy base without being killed. Harvester Objective is to collect skulls in the middle of the map that are generated when a member of the opposite team dies. Once skulls are collected you must take them to the enemy base to score. If you are killed you lose all skulls. Overload Objective is to destroy the other teams skull-adorned obelisk. The skull has a total of 2500 health and regenerates 1 health per second. Quake 4 Quake Wars Quake Live Death Match (DM) Death Match is a normal Free For All (FFA) Gametype in which you fight against 2 - 12 other opponents. First who scores 50 Frags wins the match. The match lasts 20 minutes if there is a draw there will be added 120 seconds overtime (up to 10 times). Team Death Match (TDM) Team Death Match is a Team based Gametype in which you fight against 2 - 8 other opponents. The team which does the most kills in 20 minutes wins the match. The match lasts 20 minutes if there is a draw there will be added 120 seconds overtime (up to 10 times). Clan Arena (CA) Clan Arena is a round based Team Death Match (TDM) in which you spawn with 200 Health, 100 Armor and full Ammo in which you fight against 2 - 6 other opponents. First team that wins 10 rounds wins the match. Duel Duel is a 1vs1 based match where you fight on a map of your choice or your enemy's choice. The match lasts 10 minutes if there is a draw there will be added 120 seconds overtime (up to 10 times). The player who does the most kills wins the map. Category:Game Modes